


A Dragon's Tail

by germankitty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fannish Knitting, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 21:11:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germankitty/pseuds/germankitty
Summary: It's like a Weasley jumper. Only not really. ;-) But itwillkeep you warm!(Created for Kikimay as part of the 2017 Owlpost Gift Exchange on Livejournal)





	A Dragon's Tail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kikimay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikimay/gifts).



> **Notes:** Dear Kikimay, when I read on your wishlist that you like scarves, a giant lightbulb lit up above my head. It was the perfect opportunity to _make_ something that both helped me sit through weeks of home renovations and is also useful. I hope I've hit the right colours when I chose the yarn, and I thought the shape of a dragon's tail might be just the right connection to the world of Harry and Draco. Oh, and Norberta sends her love!

Owlpost 2017 for Kikimay

**Gift from:**  
**Title:** A Dragon's Tail  
**Summary:** It's like a Weasley jumper. Only not really. ;-) But it _will_ keep you warm!  
**Art Medium** Knitting; 100% virgin wool  
**Rating:** n/a  
**Contains:** (Highlight to view) * scarf*  
**Notes:** Dear Kikimay, when I read on your wishlist that you like scarves, a giant lightbulb lit up above my head. It was the perfect opportunity to _make_ something that both helped me sit through weeks of home renovations and is also useful. I hope I've hit the right colours when I chose the yarn, and I thought the shape of a dragon's tail might be just the right connection to the world of Harry and Draco. Norberta sends her love, too! Merry Christmas/Buon Natale e un Felice Anno Nuovo!

**([TITLE](LINK%20TO%20AO3%20POST) )**

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Kikimay, if you like your gift, please send me a message with your snail mail address so I can send it to you ASAP. Merry Christmas/Buon Natale e un felice anno nuovo!


End file.
